


It's My Treat

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go on a date. (Sam's 10, Dean's 15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Treat

"Dean! Look!" Sam took off running down the boardwalk. Dean chuckled and followed at a bit of a slower pace.  
"Whatcha see Sammy?" Sam was standing at the window of a small lakeside store. It was one of those cheap tourist traps, and for some reason Sam had fixated on a green sea monster stuffed animal. It was nice seeing Sam act like a little kid again. He'd grown up so much in the past few years, he always seemed too old for himself.  
"Look, Dean! It's only three dollars! Dad gave me five this morning, remember?" Sam was tapping on the window, his fingers leaving little smudges of sweat behind.  
"Yeah, Sammy. I remember."  
"Can I get it? Pleeease Dean?"  
"Sure, Sammy. Come on." Dean smiled down at Sam, and pushed the door open. On the way to the little stuffed animal Sam had seen, a purple necklace with a stone attached to it caught Sam's eye. "Hey Dean! A mood necklace! Wanna see how you're feeling?"  
"I know how I'm feeling ya goof, come on." Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam hesitated by the necklace for a little bit, but eventually kept moving. Dean walked up to the counter with Sam and ended up having to give the cashier Sam's money. Sam was always shy about stuff like that.

 

They were sitting on a picnic table by the lake with Sam's stuffed animal in his lap. "Dean?"  
"What's the word hummin' bird?"  
"Can we get ice-cream?"  
Being the awesomely amazing big brother he was, Dean just sighed. "what flavor you want?"  
"Vanilla please."  
"With sprinkles?" "With sprinkles." ~  
When Dean came back with the ice-cream, Sam was looking down at his feet, a concerned expression on his face.  
"What's up buttercup?" Dean asked, sitting down next to his little brother and handing him his cone.  
"I-I don't have enough money to pay you back De..."  
"Hey... Hey, it's alright kiddo. Don't worry." Dean kissed the top of Sam's head, "it's my treat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. I'm so bad at this whole fluff thing. No, scratch that... I'm bad at this whole writing thing.... Please let me know what you think! I don't know if I should continue this series or not? I kind of want to for a fun project but idk if these are any good..... Anyways, feedback appreciated! Thanks y'all!
> 
> Based on this post: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


End file.
